Affairs of the Heart
by TheLittlestLexie
Summary: The life,times and loves of Les Amis de L'ABC! Les Amis are at a nightclub and Jehan is plucking up the courage to admit his feelings to Courfeyrac. With a little push from Eponine things might just become a fairy tale for our beloved poet. Later Eponine and Enjolras handle a drunken Grantaire. Established Enjonine relationship. Somewhat of a oneshot with potential to be more. AU


**The****JeFeyrac Affair**

"Go on Jehan!you can do it! Just go over there and ask him out. The worst thing that can happen is that he'll say no. And even if he does say no, there are plenty of other fish in the sea!" Urged Muschietta from her seat inbetween Eponine and Joly,a drink in hand as she leaned across the table towards the shy young poet,her arms flailing aimlessly to exaggerate her point. Enjolras seemed to have tuned out from the conversation long ago,his hand holding Eponine's under the table but his eyes firmly in his book.

Had 'Chetta been any less drunk and less focused upon Jean Prouvaires love life,she would undoubtedly be still chastising him over his decision to bring 'A tale of two cities' with him to a nightclub. As it happens 'Chetta had tag teamed the rebellious blonde law student with the help of Courfeyrac for a good five minutes before Eponine had brought their drinks back to the table, Grantaire remaining at the bar where the drinks flowed more freely.

Eponine had opened her mouth to put an end to their tirade when Joly had jumped up with a little cry and pulled out his bottle of extra strength hand sanitizer, insisting upon wiping down the table and the glasses before allowing her to place the drinks down. 'Chetta's rant had ended when her concern for her hypochondriac med student of a boyfriend grew larger than her annoyance at Enjolras' breaking of the unspoken nightclub rules as Joly began to demand that Eponine wash her hands immediately and asked for her complete medical history before drumming off several statistics about bacteria in bars. After five more minutes of Joly's hysteria and general reluctance to accept his drink, Enjolras had apparently grown tired and aided 'Chetta to force the first few gulps of beer down his throat after which Joly seemed to calm down,his anxieties lessened.

Cosette and Marius had ran off to the dance floor over two hours ago and Combeferre and his wife Gina left early(it was after all the first time that they had went out in months after the birth of their daughter Matilda and both Gina and Combeferre seemed reluctant to be parted from their child for any longer than they could afford to) and Courfeyrac had ran off to join the beer pong tournament in the corner,adamant that he would beat the competition,leaving Jehan to look longingly after him and sip his drink pensively. Therefore causing Muschietta's drunken commands.

"Hush now 'Chetta! Your drunk!" Giggled Joly as he nuzzled her neck, causing the couple to lean into a somewhat disgusted Eponine who wrinkled her nose and backed up against Enjolras. Sighing,Enjolras closed his book with a roll of his eyes and sat up straighter,keening his head up regally like a lion and giving off the air of importance that he always seemed to give off before he imparted motivational or logical words of wisdom.  
"You're both drunk."Enjolras summarised shortly before turning to Jehan,  
"However,she is right. You should talk to Courfeyrac and discuss your feelings. Your constant daydreaming is distracting you from your studies and from our meetings.".Muschietta and Joly snorted at Enjolras' largely robotic wording and Eponine rolled her eyes with a discreet giggle.  
Jehan seemed to consider his older friends' words but still made no move to leave the table,at which point Eponine leapt into action.  
"Jehan,I consider us to be friends,best friends even. I love you just as much as I love the rest of les Amis, and because I love you so much I'm about to be your "wingman" for the night. As your official wingman, I can declare that you are looking handsome tonight- so very handsome that with your cute face,deadly charm and that terrific rainbow jumper that your wearing,no one,not even Francis Courfeyrac could reject you. So what are you waiting for? Meet your destiny head on and reap the results! You can do this Jehan, we all believe in you and your courage. Your bravery-so go get him! Go get your man Jehan!" She cheered, her words more impassioned than her boyfriends as Eponine was literally charged by love. If Patria was Enjolras' mistress, then Love was Eponine's master.

The younger boy seemed to blush a rosy pink at all of Eponine's pretty words but soon he started to smile and slowly rose out of his chair,fixing his scarf as he did so before leaning over the table to embrace Ponine warmly, ignoring Enjolras' brief almost silent grunt of jealousy. Both Ponine and Jehan chuckled before Jehan kissed Enjolras' forehead giddily before scurrying off across the club,leaving chaos in his wake. Enjolras seemed shell shocked at the actions of the young poet and Eponine snorted at his expression as Chetta and Joly started a passionate make out session. "Bacteria my ass."Eponine muttered dryly and cracked a smile.

"Now don't tell me that you've never been kissed by Jean before?" She teased Enjolras jovially, toying with his blonde curls with her nimble fingers. Enjolras blushed slightly and coughed before replying as he regained his cool composure.  
"There is a first time for everything, I suppose."  
"Indeed,"she replied,her eyes sparkling with a whisper of a smile before she looked over at Jehan and Courfeyrac intently.  
Jehan had just reached Courf, his hand touching Courf's arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. Courf turned to see Jehan and he grinned toothily before meeting the poet with a one armed embrace. At this Jehan grinned and blushed ferociously,the cutest little content look upon his face. Courfeyrac seemed to have engaged Jehan into the game of beer pong and for five whole minutes Eponine watched the two play,enraptured with their body language. Courf's hand on Jehan's elbow helping him to play,his other at the small of the poets back playing with a loose thread in Jehan's rainbow knitted jumper. There was very little space between them and though they looked comfortable Eponine knew that their hearts must have been beating a mile a minute.

"It's rude to stare."Enjolras broke her reverie dryly and she turned her wide brown eyes to face him, one quizzical eyebrow raising.  
"Well then you had better get apologising because I'm terribly offended by the looks you have been giving me for the past ten minutes."she teased,her voice rough and yet honey like. He scoffed at her, his stormy blue eyes the only indication of his humoured nature.  
"Oh well in that case I give you my most sincere apologies, mademoiselle. I shall never gaze upon you again for I have learnt my lesson!" She grinned before pecking him on the lips quickly, knowing that her boyfriend wasn't one for public displays of affection. He stiffened before relaxing somewhat and kissing her back sweetly before pulling away and allowing her to lean her forehead against his. Her eyes seemed to sparkle brightly in the dark of the nightclub and he spared a smile for her,causing Eponine's heart to flutter. Enjolras smiled rarely due to his serious, stoic nature and so it was always heartwarming for him to share one of these rare smiles with her. It always made her heart leap when she was the one who brought that dazzling smile to his face. His smile was for her.  
After a few blissful seconds, the couple moved apart and returned their gaze to Jehan and Courfeyrac, a slight blush on each of their cheeks after a drunk wolf whistled at them as he swaggered by the table.

Eponine bit her lip, frustrated that she was not privy to the intense conversation that Jehan had begun with Courf and she crossed her fingers, hoping that cute,hopeless little Jehan would not have his heart broken this night. Her prayers were answered when Courfeyrac went silent and stared upon Jehan, who began to pale and fidget nervously, his heart on the line, potentially about to be broken, and Eponine gritted her teeth and clenched Enjolras' hand tightly, fearing the worst.  
And then it happened. Jehan's head was ducked and he seemed to be hiding behind one of the flowers woven into his hair when Courfeyrac reached a hand up to tilt Jehan's chin up, his face an explosion of happiness as he crashed his lips down onto the poets eagerly. Stumbling at first, Jehan soon regained his romantic footing and took control of the kiss,backing Courf up against the pool table and threading his ink splattered fingers into Courf's dark locks. Courf's hands were eagerly grabbing at Jehan's jumper before finding purchase on his belt hoops and keeping his hands around Jehan's waist. Eponine swore that she saw Jehan bite at Courf's lower lip delicately and sighed happily as the couple finally pulled away and embraced each other warmly.

Grantaire, of course, took it upon himself to cheer loudly and heckle the couple and so the bubble broken, Eponine and Enjolras exchanged a glance before standing up from the table. Blushing intensely, but hand in hand Jehan and Courfeyrac quickly left the nightclub after returning to the table very briefly to grab their jackets and 'Chetta dragged Bousset and Joly to the dance floor as Enjolras helped Eponine into her navy trench coat.  
Wearily she lifted her head to look at him before starting.  
"I got 'Zelma to change his vodka for water over an hour ago, so if you go pull the car around I'll drag him away from his barstool easy enough." Enjolras nodded and kissed her cheek as she wrapped his knitted striped red and black scarf around his neck snugly and with care.  
"Good thinking. What time does Azelma finish?" He asked briefly as he grasped her hands that were resting in his scarf.  
"6 so she's picking up Gav from the scouts sleepover on her way home and dropping him off at ours." She informed him, smiling softly as she recalled that Azelma, her very own baby sister, was now her own woman. She earned her own pay whilst paying for her own college funds ( with only the occasional loan from Eponine who had once fully financially supported her education until Azelma decided to fend for herself) and had now even decided to buy and live in her own flat, a mercifully cheap one just five blocks from her college and three blocks from Eponine and Enjolras' appartement. Azelma was paving her own way and she was well and truly blossoming, and Eponine Thernardier soon to be Enjolras, could not be prouder.

Well, at least 'Chetta reckoned that she was soon to be an Enjolras. But one could never truly rely on drunken whispers from 'Chetta. Even when sober,Muschietta had a tendency to exaggerate gossip into something more. Still, the romantic in Eponine that she still tried to keep hidden from Enjolras (from fear of him thinking her silly or worse,running away in fear due to his lack of comprehension of romantic emotions) kept a small amount of hope that one day she would become Mrs Sebastian Enjolras. That Enjolras would decide that she was the one that he would like to spend the rest of his life with, maybe even have children with? Brushing aside the thoughts of marriage, Eponine refocused upon the conversation.

"And Bahorel and Feuilly are keeping Calum and Jack for the night, correct?" Bahorel and Feuilly were close friends and they had spent many years in foster homes together. Feuilly was the brains and Bahorel was the brawn of the partnership and they fought and lived like brothers, having bonded over their tough upbringings. Eponine had met the pair when she was 6, Azelma only 3, when she had gone into care for awhile after her parents were jailed briefly for criminal activity in their inn. Of course, soon after that the Thernardier crime couple attempted to change their lives to get the girls back.  
And it worked for awhile, they even fostered Cosette for a year until her father started to gamble and her mother began to drink away her sorrows. Then Cosette's father came and took her away and her parents regressed full circle. After befriending the pair, Eponine formed an unbreakable bond with them, proud that she had made good friends with boys who weren't all bad. Who weren't so involved with the criminal way of life and made her feel slightly more normal. And so Eponine automatically trusted her childhood friends to care for her two youngest siblings, Pascal and Jacques. Known as Calum and Jack respectively, the little boys were often quiet and curious but equally rambunctious at only 5 and 7 years of age.

"Yeah. Feuilly and his girlfriend Amelie are thinking about trying for a baby soon and so their happy to take the boys for more experience. And Bahorel loves the boys." At this Enjolras' face remained neutral but his eyes showed the ghost of a smile. He was happy for the Feuilly and Amelie, truly, but logic stated that children were not the same as babies and so he wasn't entirely sure how much useful experience Amelie and Feuilly could gather from caring for Calum and Jack. Eponine smiled but continued, knowing that behind his eyes his brain was tinkering away trying to process that information in the best way that he could.  
" Anyway,the flats basically all ours so we don't have to worry about waking anybody up when we drag Grantaire to the couch!" She cheered dryly and he rolled his eyes with affection.  
"Or when R's throwing up on our upholstery at 3."  
"True. Though I suppose that we'll be taking turns to hold back his hair and ensure that he doesn't choke on his own vomit?"  
"Sounds agreeable enough. I'll take first shift. You'll be thankful for an extra hour of sleep once Gav and the boys come home." He told her seriously as he grabbed their final items from the table and kissed her quickly but with care.  
"How considerate of you." She returned teasingly before pulling him down to her level for a longer kiss, threading her fingers through his curls and adding a little nibble to his lower lip, knowing how much it drove him crazy. True to her thoughts, he pulled her closer with a low breathy moan, briefly forgetting himself and getting lost in her lips. She stifled a giggle as they pulled away and he looked down at her with the tiniest hint of annoyance, his hair ruffled and lips swollen before he let out a heavy sigh.

"Hurry back to me.I'll be waiting in the car."he spoke simply before giving her a level gaze and turning sharply away to meld into the crowds. She watched his golden hair disappear into the pulsating bodies and let out a little laugh to herself, running a hand through her hair as she knew that he had messed it up in his passion. Shaking her head, she began her descent onto the dance floor, glad that she had chosen to wear her flat boots tonight as she parted the crowd quickly. Had she been wearing delicate little kitten heels like Cosette or giant death trap thigh high kinky boots like Muschietta then she'd undoubtedly be on the floor right now being trampled by a thousand drunks.

After coming out of the sea of dancers relatively unscathed, having bid her goodbyes to her friends as she passed (and notably having ignored 'Chetta's drunken pleas to stay), Eponine finally found herself in front of Grantaire who seemed to be giving her a drunken little glare .  
"You Thernardiers are always scheming!" He cried, pouting like a child as he did so. She narrowed her eyes and stared at him.  
"Chose you next words very carefully Grantaire or you won't be sleeping on my couch tonight and I will not be mopping up your sick." He seemed to compute her words but did not let go of his unhappy disposition.  
"You 'n 'Zelma changed my vodka for water!" He accused weakly, looking every inch a toddler throwing a tantrum. Letting out a sigh of relief, Eponine rolled her eyes at the drunken man who leaned against the bar, arms crossed grumpily. Promptly, Azelma appeared at the bar behind him, a winning sneer on her face.

"Greetings Witch!" Grantaire spat before swirling his glass full of water miserably.  
"Good morning to you too dearest Bane of my Existence!" Azelma shot back, her voice unbelievably chirpy for this late in the morning. Eponine suspected that her sister had gotten great tips this busy night at the Club Myriel otherwise, there was no way in hell that she could be this chirpy. Afterall, Azelma wasn't exactly known for her sunny disposition. That was more Cosette's cup of tea. At Azelma's words Grantaire let out a groan and rested his head against the bar top, closing his eyes and ignoring the world as he pulled his green beanie over his face. Both Thernardier girls rolled their eyes in perfect unison.

"Here to take away my favourite customer, 'Ponine?" Drawled Azelma her tone dripping with sarcasm as she began to mix a cocktail of vodka and a strange neon pink substance. Her movements looked effortless, and Eponine knew that despite the rather shit pay and even worse hours, Azelma had found herself a job that she enjoyed and that she seemed to be somewhat of a natural at. Although, living for 10 years in an inn and working behind the bar for their parents had meant that both Thernardier girls knew a thing or two about bartending.  
"Well, I couldn't let you have all of the fun could I 'Zel? You get to water him and I get to make sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit. I'm not seeing the justice in this." Eponine returned light heartedly as she stared up at her sister, who laughed dryly before gesturing towards Grantaire with her thumb.  
"Get him home safely would you? He offered me a date on Thursday and I fully intend to cash in!" Azelma declared with a toss of her hair as she poured a cocktail into a glass. Grantaire wearily lifted his head and looked at her incredulously.  
"You're going on a date with me?"  
"Oh Grantaire I thought that you'd never ask!" Exclaimed Azelma dramatically, as she leaned on the counter infront of him, head resting in her hands and eyes and eyelids batting enthusiastically.  
"I'm not drunk enough to forget asking you out!"Grantaire moaned half heartedly. Eponine then snorted at Azelma's display of enthusiasm before hauling Grantaire out of his chair by pulling on the back of his top.

Azelma rolled her eyes and smiled as Grantaire seemed to whirl around dizzily on his feet, the alcohol that he had consumed that evening having had a great effect on his body even with the water.  
"Come on Romeo, Enjolras is waiting for us in the car."Eponine stated as he began to lean heavily against her, groaning as he did so and muttering about how sick he was beginning to feel.  
"The room is spinning." The drunkard declared simply, a tiny pout on his face.  
"And yet Enjolras is still waiting, so move your ass Grantaire." Urged Eponine as she pulled one of his limp arms over her shoulder and began to steer him away from the bar, shooting Azelma a little wave over her shoulder as she did so.  
"Bye 'Zel. Be safe."  
" I always am 'Ponine! And don't forget, Loverboy! Thursday-your picking me up at eight!" Azelma called after them before her voice was muted out before the throbbing of the music and the chatting of the drunkards.

After about five minutes of dragging Grantaire through the crowds, Eponine finally reached the outside world and took a deep satisfying breath of fresh air as she took in the night sky and Enjolras' awaiting car. The blonde man was waiting in the front seat and had been drumming his fingers on the door frame before he caught sight of her and the heavily inebriated Grantaire and shot out of the car to help her. Wordlessly, the trio arranged themselves so that Enjolras was lifting most of Grantaire's weight whilst Eponine steered them towards the car and opened up the doors. Together, they worked to set Grantaire down in the backseat, a seat belt strapped around his middle and Eponine gathered the sick bucket from the boot and placed it near Grantaire's head to prevent any messes from occurring on the journey back to the appartment. 5 minutes later,they were on their way with Enjolras driving and Eponine sitting shotgun, her bare feet resting on the dash board with her boots discarded in the back with R.

"So you have a foot fetish, ha Enjy?"drawled Grantaire with an enthusiastic drunken laugh as he stared at the couple in the front who had until that moment sat in silence, their hands simply linked as Enjolras steered the vehicle. At his words, Enjolras ground his teeth and Eponine gripped his hand tighter to sooth him.  
"Ignore him, he's drunk."  
"He's always drunk." Enjolras ground out his gaze staring forward at the road.  
"It's the best way to live through life, I find!" Declared R, his tone merry but a hand held over his eyes to block out the bright street light glares.  
"Then you clearly haven't lived a substantial existence Grantaire."Enjolras spat as he stopped for a red light, his expression could only be described as marble. His stony glare seeped through Grantaire and he would've backed down if he were any soberer, but hell, he was the furthest from sober that there could be and his drunken demons were urging him to fight back with a gleeful vengeance.

"Our definitions differ-I measure success in shot glasses and alcopops whilst you measure yours in grades, speeches, patria and your lady love."  
"And right now it appears that you are measuring your life in stupidity! Go to sleep R, we'll wake you when we get to the flat. God knows we're not dragging you up the stairs again!"  
"Sure thing Apollo. Wake me up when tomorrow comes, Pony." He drawled and the couple simultaneously rolled their eyes.  
"Sleep well, Wine-Cask." A mere 30 seconds later, snores could be heard from the backseat and Eponine smiled before turning to Enjolras, whose stormy eyes were trained upon the road. He may have a passion for rebellion but Enjolras was always serious about road safety and about obeying the laws of the road.  
"Take me home Apollo." She stated simply, clenching his hand a little tighter, the night filled with unsaid words of love.  
"Always Epona."he returned, his voice dripping with passion and commitment and Eponine gave him a brilliant smile as they drove on into the night. Their love orchestrated with the low snores coming from Grantaire in the backseat and an old love song playing on the radio.

authors note: my muse just struck me one day and I have been writing this for about two months now. It follows the modern AU that is currently taking place in my head. Combeferre's wife Gina is based on the Turning Woman played by Gina Beck in the movie and all of the characters are based upon the actors appearances in the movie too except with modern wardrobes. OC characters are added where I felt necessary and have back stories in my notes to make them feel relevant but I don't tend to use them very often. I hope that I have remained at least a little it faithful to the characters but ofcourse some details are changed. For example, Eponine and Enjolras may be slightly different because they are in a relationship in this story but I want to keep them true to their characters. So if I were to write more chapters I would work on them as individuals and as a couple. Grantaire with Azelma is abit of a crack ship I think and I based her off of Jenna Louise Coleman. I'm not entirely sure if Grantaire and Azelma will stay a couple as I see Grantaire as bi-sexual and in this AU I believe that he will have in the past had feelings for Enjolras but that maybe he wants to simply be Enjolras' friend now. Anyway, I'm rambling. I've been considering writing about how Eponine and Enjolras got together but I've seen a lot of fanfics about that recently so I May write it as a flashback sometime...anyway,please read and review. I would love some constructive criticism to help me keep everyone in character x also please don't hate on me too much. I have a tumblr account and I've seen the ship wars between E/É and E/R and I don't want any hate here because I love and appreciate both ships, I just simply have a little more passion for Enjonine x anyway, thank you for reading if you do read this x


End file.
